encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Next Day
[[Bestand:Sterling Campbell.jpg|thumb|Sterling Campbell, drummer op The Next Day, tijdens een optreden in april 2009.]] [[Bestand:Earl Slick 2011 4.jpg|thumb|Earl Slick, gitarist op The Next Day, tijdens een optreden met The New York Dolls in 2011.]] [[Bestand:Jonathan Barnbrook in 2010.jpg|thumb|Barnbrook, ontwerper van de albumhoes van The Next Day, tijdens een conferentie in 2010.]] The Next Day is het vierentwintigste studioalbum van David Bowie. Het album kwam op 8 maart 2013 uit. Het is Bowies eerste plaat met nieuw materiaal sinds het in 2003 verschenen album Reality. Op Bowies 66e verjaardag, 8 januari 2013, werd Where Are We Now? uitgebracht als eerste single van The Next Day. Op 16 maart 2013 kwam het album binnen op nummer 1 in de Nederlandse Album Top 100, waarmee het Bowies eerste nummer 1-album ooit is in Nederland. Tot dan toe was de nummer 2-notering voor Let's Dance uit 1983 zijn hoogst genoteerde album geweest. Opnamen De muziek voor The Next Day werd in het geheim opgenomen. (12 januari 2013). "The inside story of how David Bowie made The Next Day". The Guardian. Geraadpleegd op 13 januari 2013. Volgens muziekproducent Tony Visconti werden in totaal 29 liedjes opgenomen. De eerste opnamen vonden plaats in een kleine studio in East Village. In november 2010 kwamen Bowie (toetsen), Visconti (basgitaar), Sterling Campbell (drums) en Gerry Leonard (gitaar) daar bij elkaar. Als voorbereiding van de opnamesessies schreef Bowie bij hem thuis muziek voor acht liedjes. Met een 8- of 16-sporenrecorder had hij de baslijnen en drumritmes opgenomen. De eerste vier dagen in de studio waren ze bezig met het opschrijven van de muziek. Pas op de vijfde dag namen ze de eerste muziek op voor The Next Day. (15 januari 2013). "David Bowie's 'The Next' Day' Album: A Track-by-Track Preview". Rolling Stone. Geraadpleegd op 16 januari 2013. Albumhoes Jonathan Barnbrook ontwierp de albumhoes voor The Next Day. (9 januari 2013). "Why David Bowie's new album cover is a masterstroke". The Guardian. Geraadpleegd op 13 januari 2013. Hij gebruikte simpelweg de hoes van Bowies studioalbum "Heroes", die bestaat uit een door Masayoshi Sukita gemaakte foto van Bowie. (september 2011). Uncut, the Ultimate Music Guide Issue 7: David Bowie, "Heroes", p. 68. Uitg.: IPC Media. Deze foto wordt grotendeels bedekt door een wit vierkant met daarop de titel van het album. De titel van "Heroes" is doorgestreept. Barnbrook ontwierp voor de tekst "The Next Day" een nieuw lettertype, Doctrine genaamd. (8 januari 2013). "David Bowie: The Next Day. That album cover design". Virusfonts (weblog van Barnbrook). Geraadpleegd op 13 januari 2013. Tracklist * Alle nummers geschreven door Bowie, tenzij anders genoteerd. Deluxe Edition Op de luxe uitgave zullen drie bonusnummers staan, plus één nummer exclusief voor de Japanse editie: The Next Day Extra Op 4 november 2013 werd ''The Next Day opnieuw uitgebracht met een additionele EP, genaamd The Next Day Extra. Op deze EP staan vier nieuwe nummers ("Atomica", "The Informer", "Like a Rocket Man" en "Born in a UFO") inclusief remixen van verschillende nummers ("Love Is Lost", "I'd Rather Be High") en de nummers die al op de Deluxe-versie van het oorspronkelijke album staan. Musici Op het album spelen de volgende muzikanten: Hitnotering Nederlandse Album Top 100 Vlaamse Ultratop 200 Categorie:Muziekalbum uit 2013 Categorie:Muziekalbum van David Bowie